


Softness

by Annaswrite (Annapods)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (gollum voice) ssssofffffft, Connor is a hipster, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Recipes, does this qualify as mixed media, kind of character study but not really, literal fluff, the aesthetic (tm), this fic is a hipster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annaswrite
Summary: "Sumo’s fur was so soft."Soft boi Connor and hot chocolate.





	Softness

**Author's Note:**

> “Write what you know” is terrible advice. No one wants to read that much fluff. Not even I want to read that much fluff.

_Two teaspoon unsweetened dutch-processed cocoa powder. One teaspoon raw sugar. A pinch of cinnamon, paprika and salt. Mix. A dollop of cream. Stir until combined but no further. Add milk in increments, stirring all the while. Microwave to desired temperature._

Sumo’s fur was _so soft_. The silky softness of a healthy, if not very athletic, relatively clean St Bernard. Connor noticed it immediately, the first time he saw the dog, and he noticed it again every other time he went to Hank’s house. In a way, petting Sumo was a logical course of actions. Better to stay on friendly terms with the lieutenant’s dog, if he wanted the man’s cooperation. But it also wasn’t. Connor only did it furtively, when Hank wasn’t looking, as if he wasn’t supposed to in the first place. Which didn’t make any sense, if the goal was to paint a positive, friendly portrait for the lieutenant. He wasn't sure why he did it.

_If no dutch-processed (also known as alkalyzed) cocoa powder is available (look for it in specialized and bulk stores), normal unsweetened cocoa is fine. Raw sugar can be replaced by any other type of brown suggar: muscovado, vergeoise, etc, but a finer ground garantees a quicker disolution. The ratio of cocoa to sugar can be adjusted, as can be the choice and quantity of spices used, though beware of the overpowering taste of cinnamon. The cream is optional, but hot water is completely forbidden. Almond milk or other substitutes are acceptable._

The Cyberlife uniform, compared to that, was heavy and restricting. It allowed for a full range of movements, and the fabric was high quality. It wasn’t rough, or scratchy. His sensors were so used to it that they automatically calibrated to account for it and dismiss it entirely. But it wasn’t soft. Under the rain, it clung to his skin and took on a different weight that made it impossible to ignore. Connor wasn’t sure which was better, but the rain, at least, gave him a reason to get out of it entirely.

 _For a creamier, richer taste, add a square or two of dark chocolate (70%) to the first quarter of the milk and heat it up, stirring regularly, until melted, then add the rest of the milk._  
_In the summer, a cold version of this drink can be prepared in advance by combining all the ingredients in a half-full bottle of milk and shaking it vigorously, then letting it rest in the fridge for an hour or so. Shake well before serving._

When the lieutenant had asked him to bring him some of his clothes, after he’d found him passed out on his kitchen floor, Connor had chosen the one that felt the softest. And when, months later, Hank offered to lend him a change of clothes, that’s the one he picked. It felt so, so soft under his fingers, and light, and he spent a good five minutes analyzing the ways it folded and fell. That was alright, though. There were no missions requiring his immediate attention. Connor could take all the time he wanted.

“Connor? The match’s about to start!”

“I’m coming!”

_A non-exhaustive list of possible additional ingredients: vanilla, cloves, ginger, orange zest, peppermint extract, whipped cream, salted caramel, raspberries, mint, peanut butter._

Shopping with Hank was an experience. Mostly because Connor had found the 8th wonder of the world in the homeware aisle and would make a beeline in that direction every time. Who cared about groceries when fuzzy blankets were a thing? He’d slip both of his hands inside the folds of the rolled up ones, and it felt like clouds, or cotton candy, or what he imagined those felt like. His whole hands, back and front, tingled from the fuzz. It was even better than Sumo’s fur.

“Connor? Come’ere. Got something to show you.”

Did he really? Couldn’t he do without Connor’s opinion, just this once?

“Come on, I promise you’ll like it.”

There was a hint of glee in his voice, a hint of mischief, that promised something more interesting than “which detergent do you want?” (The answer was, of course, the one that smelt like Hank.)

“Here. Look.”

And he handed Connor a pair of pajama pants in the same fabric as the outside of the blankets. They were _just as soft_.

It was a shame fuzzy pants didn’t qualify as “proper work attire”. The precinct wasn’t so strict as to request “business casual”, but apparently powder blue, polka-dotted pajamas were a step too far. Smooth slacks and stretchy jeans, though, those were considered fair game. Hank snorted at the oversized sweaters, but he let Connor “borrow” his old leather jacket, and he never complained about the growing collection of blankets and throw pillows that had taken over the couch.

_It is recommended to first add about the same amount of cream as there are dry ingredients, less if using liquid cream or milk. If too much is used, the dry ingredients will clump and more stirring will be required. If over-stirring or using too little cream, however, the mixture will dry up and solidify, which might lead to clumps once again. This is more important when preparing the cold version of this drink, as heating it up will help dissolve any remaining clumps._

There was this warmth in his chest, this drowsiness. Happy, Hank called it. Content. It was induced by a variety of things, among which: warm liquids. Neat, tidy spaces. Dimmed lights. The rain, outside, at night, when he was inside on the couch with Sumo in his lap. Hank’s grip on his shoulder, or the press of his arms around his waist. Scarves, the bigger the better, and the cat café down the street. Moodboards, pretty pictures, folk songs. Dandelion seeds, whipped cream. _Softness._

_Enjoy your drink!_

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit and comments welcome.
> 
> PS: Connor trying to explain the wonders of Soft to Nines: "here touch this!" this = the Softest Blanket Ever. Cue Nines's resting bitch face/perma glare/smug look, the only thing poking out of the Cocoon of Softness.


End file.
